Image processing devices that extract images of the eyes from a facial image of a driver taken by a vehicle-mounted camera and then perform various processing based on the image of the eyes (for example, processing for discerning which direction the driver is looking in) are widely utilized.    Patent Document 1: Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2002-352229    Patent Document 2: Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2004-070512